Dreaming of Reality
by J.M.Weezy
Summary: Look, my life is crazy enough. I can't catch a break. After the whole war with Kronos, I thought things would settle down. As usual, I was wrong. Out of no where, I'm thrown into a world of Egyptian items and card games. Fun, right? You would think since I love Yu-Gi-Oh. However, like I said, I'm always wrong. *REWRITTEN VERSION OF PERCY JACKSON TRAPPED YUGIOH* Fem!Percy. Rated T


**A Storm is Coming! Have a Safe Trip!**

Have you ever been so focused on something that the whole world blurs out of view? That you can't hear anything but the one person or thing you're concentrated on. Sometimes, you can't even hear that much. Your mind is trained solely on the object of your attention. You can feel its presence all around you and nothing seems more important in the world. Every sense you possess is aware of that one thing or person.

That's the exact _opposite_ of what was happening right now.

It amazes me just how easily Andrew can lose himself when talking about history and architecture, when all it does for me is make me space out. I couldn't understand it. If I really wanted to attempt to make sense of it, I had to blame it on his heritage. I guess being a son of Athena probably required him to admire stuff like ancient statues and wars.

Currently, I was staring at the outside, wishing to be anywhere else but at this lesson. Chiron had assigned Andrew to be my history and language teacher. I rather be in the stables with Blackjack, canoeing with the Apollo campers, or, the best of all, taking down Clarisse in a sparring match. She still hasn't beaten me.

However, I was stuck here, listening to Andrew drone on, happy as can be. The last place I wanted to be in camp right now.

My leg shaking abruptly came to an end as I nearly fell out of my chair at the sharp bang of book being slammed down in front of me. I winced at the sight of two white-knuckled hands attached to the book. I followed the hands, my eyes traveling along the tense forearms and broad shoulders, all the way up to furious stormy gray eyes. Yup, he caught me.

"Percy," he seethed, "You spaced out, _again_."

I cringed at his tone, trying to shrink away from the heated glare that was trained upon me alone. "Sorry," I muttered, and flushed at being caught again, the second time this lesson. "It won't happen again."

Andrew's eyes narrowed. "You're right," he snapped. He shut the book swiftly and sighed, looking away from me. After a moment, his shoulders relaxed and his knuckles were no longer white. He looked back and his eyes held exasperation and a bit of amusement. "I suppose it's my fault." He said begrudgingly. "I did get carried away a little."

"A little?" I raised a brow at him.

He narrowed his eyes back, meeting my pointed stare with a strong glare. "Don't push it." He warned.

"Sorry." Despite the tense atmosphere, thanks to him of course, I grinned cheekily at him. He couldn't stay mad at me for long.

Just as I predicted, his lips twitched up in a smile and a deep chuckle slipped past his lips. The tension was cracked with ease, disappearing in waves like the ripples in the lake. "Alright, I'm calling it off. You can't pay attention at all today."

"I did pay attention!" I protested half-heartedly, thankful for the lesson to be over. I stood and stretched, sighing softly, pleased with the crack in my lower spine. Man, was I stiff from sitting so long.

Andrew didn't seemed phased by my behavior, having been teaching me for two weeks now. "Name one thing from today's lesson." He retorted.

I froze. I could do this.

…

Schist. ***[1]**

Andrew continued to look at me, a clear challenge in his eyes. By the smirk on his lips, he knew was winning. "Okay! You were talking about the love story between Psyche and Eros and how Aphrodite put Psyche through all this stuff to break them apart, right?" I blurted, wincing at the end of my own answer. I didn't sound confident as I hoped but I was sure that he had rambled about it.

Andrew's arms, which had been crossed to amplify the smug appearance, fell to his side in bewilderment. Just when I thought I finally proved him wrong, he said, "Percy, that was from the lesson two days ago!" He gaped at me.

I was wrong. Wait, how did I remember the last lesson?

Andrew then broke out in a beyond happy smile. He crossed his arms victoriously. "Looks like my lessons have been getting through to you, after all!" He cheered. I wanted to run at the tone in his voice. "I should ask Chiron to make the lessons three days a week instead of two, the progress would go by so much faster!" He spat in his excitement.

I waved my hands. "No! No! No, that's really not necessary!" I shouted. I was not going to lose my sword training days. Nope.

Andrew laughed at me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. A feeling erupted in my stomach but I pushed it away instantly. The warmth from his body engulfed me and I subconsciously leaned into him. How he was so warm, I would never know. "I'm kidding, Seaweed Brain." He teased. "I wouldn't do that, it's just too much torture, for me, that is. I would be setting myself up for three days of your spacing out and distractions. That's way too much to deal with—you're a handful already."

"You're cruel, Wise Guy." I grumbled, crossing my arms, looking away.

He nudged me playfully. "Hey, now. Chin up." He chuckled, removing his arm from around me as we walked out of the building. He walked ahead of me a few feet, abruptly turned so he was facing me then continued to walk, a cheeky grin on his face. I watched, admiring his ability to somehow avoid people even though he couldn't see them. He had to have a death wish. "Let's go burn off all your pent up energy."

I perked up at that. "Sword training?" I asked, praying to the gods he would say yes. I needed to do something that could release all my energy and bouncing my leg from before wasn't doing anything for me. Sword training was a perfect candidate.

Andrew smiled at me, liking my enthusiasm by the look in his eyes. "You know it, Miss Jackson." ***[2]**

I cheered happily, running past him. "Last one to the Sword Arena has to do the winner's chores for the rest of the week!" I shouted, glancing at him over my shoulder.

Andrew stood still, shocked before quickly running after me, yelling, "Persephone Jackson! For the love of Zeus, get back here—this isn't fair!" But he was laughing and that's all that mattered to me.

* * *

I dodged Andrew's swipe at me and spun around him, slamming my elbow into the lower part of his spine. He grunted as he was forced to go on his knee.

I heard a low groan come from him. I jumped away from him, narrowly avoiding the jab to my armor. I've learned when he's in pain, he tends to aim for something that would hurt even got to his feet and I took the time to observe him. He was in an offensive stance, ready to charge at me. He twirled his trusty dagger absentmindedly as he scanned me for any openings. His chest heaved with each pant he took. His forearms glittered with sweat, proving I wasn't giving him an easy time. I never did. His blonde, curly hair was covered in dirt from all the times I've gotten him to fall and disarmed him. He had minimal cuts from where I managed to graze him. Blood trailed down from his shoulder to his torso, staining his shirt. I doubt he noticed.

Suddenly, his features became more refined as he moved, the sun glinting on his hair perfectly. His stormy gray eyes were narrowed, burning with so much determination that it nearly startled me. They seemed to get brighter the closer he got. His muscles tensed as his arm thrusted forwards, ready to jab me—

Wait, what?

I yelped, rolling away clumsily. I nearly dropped Riptide in the process. I managed to get on my feet just in time to block his strike at me. I pushed against his force with all of mine and quickly twisted my body. His dagger went flying, nearly hitting a nearby camper, who yelped and ducked. Then laughed as if he was used to it. That was probably an accurate thing to be used to around here.

Andrew reacted faster than I would have for sure and grabbed a spear from one of the racks and pointed at me.

My mouth dropped open. "You're not serious." I gaped, dipping my sword tip downward, flabbergasted. (Hehe, I love that word. It's so fun to say. Hahaha.) He was not going to fight me, the one with a _sword_ , with a _spear_ , of all things. Clarisse was the last one to try that and we all know what happened.

Hehe.

 _Swords and stones may shatter my bones,_

 _But spears always snap when it comes to me._

Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Andrew let a smirk slip onto his lips. "I'm very serious, Seaweed Brain." He nodded and readied himself.

I knew I shouldn't have underestimate him, really, I did. But… it was a _spear_! I would have been more threatened by a bow and arrow. But, you know, _typical me_ , I underestimated Andrew Chase.

That was my downfall. The reason that I died.

Just kidding. I'm alive.

I charged at him, swiping at him with ease. He blocked with the spear. He managed to push me away and jabbed at me once. Twice. I dodged both, following his movements. Suddenly, he didn't jab like I anticipated, instead swept the spear underneath my ankles, slamming the end on my wrist so I dropped Riptide as I fell to the ground.

I swear, any and all the air in my body escaped me as soon as I hit the ground. I couldn't breathe.

My hand gripped my shirt, tugging it away as if it was the source of loss of breath. I clawed at it next when I couldn't seem to get air in my system. _How do you breathe?_

My hand relaxed. _Oh, right._

My chest softly rose and slowed as I took in long breaths through my nose and released it through my mouth. My heart had to be calming and the panic disappeared. _Just breathe. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inha—_ What _is he doing?_

Andrew bended down, picking up my Riptide and pointed it at my throat, the spear long forgotten. "See? And you thought I was kidding."

"But you just won by pointing _my_ sword at my throat. No fair."

Andrew shrugged, stabbing Riptide into the ground next to us. He offered his hand to me. I rolled my eyes and accepted his hand, him pulling me up. "All's fair in love and war." He chuckled, going to get his dagger and slip it in his sheath.

I pulled Riptide out of the earth and clicked it, twirling the ballpoint pen in my hands before stuffing it in my pocket. "That has nothing to do with what just happened!" I retorted.

Andrew chuckled as he handed me the second water bottle. He dumped his water over his head to cool off. I've seen him do this many times. But, each time, I had to look away. I couldn't force myself to look when he did so.

I snatched the water bottle from his grip and eagerly drank from it, closing my eyes. The cool water helped immensely. My whole body felt rejuvenated, pulsing with a new found energy. I was content with world.

Until he spoke, "Doesn't matter. Anything goes in sparring matches except maiming and killing."

I pulled the bottle away from my lips, wiping them subconsciously. "I'd hope you wouldn't kill me."

"Kill? Nah. Maim? Maybe."

"You're absolutely cruel, Wise Guy."

"Am I? I didn't notice."

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't as eventful as I hoped. Lunch and dinner passed, along with the infamous campfire and sing along lead by, the Apollo cabin, of course. As Chiron dismissed us to head to bed, Andrew took it upon himself to walk me back to my cabin.

As we walked, I couldn't help but look up at the star-filled sky. My insides turned and tightened as my thoughts drifted to Zoë. As if sensing my thoughts, Andrew put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. A distant star seemed gleam brighter, but that could have been hopeful thinking. I glanced up at Andrew as soft gray eyes stared down at me.

I smiled as we neared my cabin, the smell of the water captured me. Any tension I held in my body was released in that instant. I smiled at the sight of ocean floor designed walls around my cabin and looked out toward the sea, sighing softly.

Andrew chuckled at my behavior. "It's a wonder how you're ADHD since you calm down so fast when you get to your cabin." He commented.

I elbowed him playfully as I walked up the steps to my door. "It's a wonder how you still annoy me after all this time." I shot back. "You would think I would be used to it by now."

Andrew leaned against one of the pillars, crossing his ankle over the other. He crossed his arms as he scanned me. "Wow, you managed to have a better comeback than last time." He teased. "Amazing, especially with all that seaweed in your brain."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha." I mocked, sarcasm practically dripping from my lips. "You're so funny, such a _wise_ cracker." I snickered.

Andrew face palmed. "How do I put up with you?"

I tried to control my laughter. "Oh, Andrew, lighten up! You're being so _crabby_!"

Andrew removed his hand and pointed at me "No. Stop this right now."

I smirked at him. "You seem to be irritated at something, Wise Guy. Can you be more _Pacific_ about what is annoying you?"

He groaned at glared at me, obviously exasperated with me already. "Gods, you, that's what, you idiot."

I snapped my fingers and pointed at him. "Oh, you saw I did then? I'm _shore_ you did because you're so smart!" ***[3]**

He slapped my finger away playfully then pointed at my door. "Alright, that's it. Go to bed. Now. Go."

I laughed and nodded. "Fine, fine. See you in the morning since you're doing my chores for the rest of the week." I smirked triumphantly at him and opened my cabin door, looking around at the semi-messy cabin.

Andrew waved my comment off. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes. Suddenly, his warm hand clasped my own and I looked down at them, blinking. Then I looked at him, confused at what he was doing. My heart rate involuntarily speed up. I silently prayed that he couldn't feel it through my wrist. "Hey, in the morning, wanna go walk along the shore with me?" His eyes pierced me. I couldn't help but smile at his request.

"Good luck getting me up to do so." I teased. "But, uh, yeah. Sure, I'd love to."

His hand squeezed my own. "Have sweet dreams, Seaweed Brain." His eyes burned with an emotion I didn't recognize. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say more or do something until a yell from his cabin sounded, "ANDREW, YOU MIGHT WANNA HURRY OR CHIRON IS GOING TO CATCH YOU!"

Andrew looked behind him, exasperated at his sibling, Malcolm. "THANKS FOR THE INFORMATION!" He shouted back. I winced. He looked back at me and slowly stepped down, releasing my hand. "I should get going."

"Yeah, since the whole camp knows you're not in your cabin yet." I shook my head in amusement, trying to contain my laughter. "You got one minute until the horn sounds, so go. Good night, Wise Guy."

"Sweet dreams, Percy." Andrew ran off, but glanced back at me as if he knew he did something wrong. I didn't understand the look. It seemed like he knew he should have done something but made the wrong choice.

I watched as Andrew walked to the entrance of his cabin, smacking Malcolm on the head playfully and scolding him, ushering him inside like he was a child. I laughed to myself as I walked in my cabin, trailing by fingers along the abalone colored walls. I quickly changed into some night clothes and climbed in bed, looking out the window at the sea.

The water glowed with the moonlight. A sense of peace washed over me and my eyes fluttered closed. The sound of the lake around me lulled me to sleep. Thankfully, I didn't have any dreams.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of nothing, surprisingly. No Andrew. No horn. Nothing. I peeked outside the covers and nearly shrieked. I was no longer in my bed I fell asleep in. Hades, I wasn't even in my cabin. I sat up and looked around cautiously. This is my bedroom. As in the one back at home with my mom.

I slowly climbed out of bed, felt my pocket for Riptide. It was there. I touched one of the walls, confused. How did I get here?

Maybe I was dreaming?

I looked down at my arm, debating it. Why the Hades not? I pinched my arm. Hard.

I hissed as pain blossom in my arm, a red blotch on my arm showing where I assaulted myself. I rubbed it, hoping to ease the pain some how.

Okay. Not dreaming...

Wait, can you even wake yourself up by pinching yourself?

Don't answer that. Off topic. Sorry about that.

I opened my door, and found the house exactly like it's supposed to be. The aroma of pancakes warmed up my stomach. I walked down stairs slowly, walking into the kitchen seeing my mom taking off her apron. She had just finished her special blue pancakes. She smiled up at me. "Morning, Sweetheart." She greeted.

Paul chuckles from his chair and smiled at me. "Almost the afternoon, actually. You're cutting it close, Missy." He teased, cutting up the pancake. "Take a seat, just because you're on summer vacation doesn't mean you sleep in all day."

Normally, I would have said summer was totally the time to sleep in all day but that wasn't what was on my mind. I sat down at the table, looking at Mom. "Mom, why am I here? I was just at camp yesterday."

She gave me a funny look. "You've been here all summer, Percy." She replied softly. "You must have dreamt of being at camp."

"No, I've been at camp the whole summer." I insisted.

She shook her head. "Percy, sweetie, you've been home. Ever since the war," She swallowed thickly, still uncomfortable when she remembered how much danger I was in. I could tell by her facial expression. "You've been sentenced to summer school so you can catch up with your studies. You missed quite a lot. You must have dreamt that you were at camp again. You must miss it a lot." She placed mplate with three blue pancakes in front of me. Then gave me a smile as sweet as she and tapped the plate with the spatula. "Now, eat."

I ran that over in my mind. It made sense since I did miss a lot of school now that I think about it. Maybe camp was a dream. But it seemed so real. But I can't dwell on that right now. I picked up my fork and knife. "Yes, ma'am!" I grinned and dove in.

Paul chuckled once more and then looked at Mom. "Sally, you all packed?"

I quickly swallowed then set my fork down, looking at him and Mom. "Packed? For what?" I asked.

Paul gave me a funny look, just like Mom had. "That dream really must have messed you up, huh, Percy?" He asked rhetorically. It must have. "At the staff party at the school, I won a raffle for two tickets to a week-long cruise." He looked up at Mom. "I thought it would be good for Sally and I to have some time together."

I knew what he meant by that. Even though it wasn't said verbally, he meant it would be nice if him and Mom had some alone time together. Probably to your surprise, that didn't bother me at all. Paul was a good guy so I had no reason to be worried. Plus, it was a cruise so if, by some serious bad luck, Paul did try something, Poseidon would deal with him because it's happening in his territory. No doubt he'll be furious because Poseidon still loved my mom, no doubt.

I nodded in agreement. It would probably be a good idea for them to get away for a bit. "Yes, sounds great." I said, eating a piece of pancake. "Are you leaving soon?"

Paul smiled. "We're leaving this morning, in fact." He said, smiling up at Mom as she took his empty plate. "And you were worried that she wouldn't wake in time." He teased Mom. He looked at me, chuckling. "She wanted you to see us off before we left."

Mom flushed at him, looking away and stubbornly focused on washing the dishes she picked up. "I'm glad you woke up, Percy." She walked over, grabbed my empty plate, kissing the top of my head. She petted my hair, looking at me. "Are you sure you really want us to go? I mean, we can stay here if you want—"

I waved her off and stood from my seat, pecking her on cheek. "I'll be fine, Mom." I assured. "Where are your bags? I'll help pack up the car."

Paul stood up and gestured for me to me to follow him. Together, we loaded the car while Mom was frantically looking over a list to check if she had everything she needed. When Paul assured her that she had everything but the kitchen sink, not literally, she agreed and got into the passenger seat.

She rolled down the window and I leaned against the door. She kissed my head with a smile. "Just because we're gone doesn't mean you don't go to summer school, you hear me?" She said firmly. I waved her off, saying I would take the subway if needed be. She laughed. "I rather you walk. Anyway, be prepared, there's supposed to be a storm tonight." She seemed worried and I smiled at her.

"A little thunder never did any harm. I'll be fine."

Mom waved. "Have a safe trip, Percy!" Paul began to back out.

I blinked at her and followed the car, confused. "Aren't I supposed to tell you that?" I asked.

Mom blinked back, as if she just realized what she said. "Y-Yeah, I was saying it for you."

"But you said my name…"

The car was out of the driveway at this point. She waved at me out of the window, blowing me a kiss. "Bye, Sweetie! I love you! No parties!"

Oh, haha. I know why said that. She doesn't want me to put a sign on my door saying, "DEMIGOD LUNCH INSIDE. COME AND GET IT." Having a party with a lot of people, then adding me, is doing just that. Mom is quite fond of this apartment. She's fond of me, too so that could be another factor.

I lifted my hand and watched the car drive off until it was no longer in sight. Afterwards, I shuffled back in the house, flopping on the couch. A few moments later, I lifted my hand, looking at it as if it suddenly changed color.

I could still feel the tingling feeling of when Andrew held my hand. But how? It was a dream… Right?

I shrugged and turned to the t.v., and picked up the tablet that Mom got from Paul for her birthday. She left it behind so I could watch Netflix or play games in my free time. (I had to beg her to do so, sadly. What really worked was telling her that I would need to research for anything for summer school, if the work required me to do so. She broke and gave in after that.) If this whole "suddenly-being-home" thing really was not a dream, my favorite show would still be in its playlist—

Oh. Okay. It is not a dream. It's right there, exactly where I left off, too.

You didn't know my favorite show? I guess I forgot to tell you. My bad It's Yu-Gi-Oh!, the original series. There's another reason I was considered a loser, I played Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters. Yeah, it wasn't just because I'm a demigod. Funny, right?

Not.

I even found a website that allowed me to make my own cards. Then the website would scan it to make sure it was perfectly a legal card and played by the rules. So you couldn't make an invincible card. No cheating. The website was quickly taken down though; I never found out why. I made my whole deck through that website. I even made a backup deck. To add on that, I also have backup deck for my backup deck, made with already published cards you get from packs at stores. The normal cards in my original deck, I received from booster packs. It was amazing how I was able to get some Apollo or Hephaestus kids to draw the monsters and card pictures for me. I had to pay them though which I didn't mind because every card was fantastic. ***[4]**

I scrolled through the episodes, remembering I had just finished Duelist Kingdom the last time I watched. I checked the "Recommended for you" section, seeing a movie with Yami, Jaden from **Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx** and Yusei from **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's** on the front. It was titled _Bonds Beyond Time_. Curious about the movie, I shrugged and added to my playlist. After I finished the movie, the playlist would go straight back to where I left off on Yu-Gi-Oh

I just hoped the movie didn't have any spoilers. I broadcasted it to the flat screen and plugged in the tablet so it didn't die. Then, I laid down on the couch and begin to watch the opening scene.

I was so absorbed in the movie, I almost didn't hear the loud crack of thunder. Immediately afterwards, everything powered down. The apartment went black and I couldn't see my hands. Mom's tablet flashed.

Wonderful. A power outage.

The only light in the room was coming from the brief lightning strikes illuminating the room for a few seconds at a time.

A loud crack of thunder made me jump, and caused a small scream to exit from my mouth. Honestly, someone really pissed of Uncle today...

The thunder got louder and boomed like it right above me. I saw a lightning bolt strike the sky about a few buildings down. I winced. I deserved that warning.

Wait, did I piss him off somehow earlier to cause this storm?

No, no. I couldn't have. The storm was already known since Mom told me about it, therefore I couldn't be the cause. I was asleep. Unless something I dreamed made Uncle cranky.

… Maybe he doesn't like me calling him "Uncle".

Wow. Someone's sensitive.

Lightning flashed a bit closer and the thunder got louder, rumbling threateningly across the sky like, _Keep it up_.

Geez. Sorry.

My mom's tablet flashed again, catching my attention. I reached over, going to tap it. Maybe I could turn it off before I lost my place.

A hot, numbing sensation spread from my fingertips, up my arm, my shoulder to my chest then branched out throughout my body. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

What's happening?

Suddenly, it was gone. All the numbness in body evaporated as if it was never there in the first place. My vision blurred and I attempted to move my body.

Funny part? Yeah, I couldn't move.

My finger was still pressed against by play button, about to pause it. My body ached with an exhaustion that I didn't have before. Why was I so sleepy? I was just fully awake a minute ago.

 _"Sleep, Persephone Jackson. Rest until I need you. When the time comes, make me proud, My Champion."_

The sickening sweet voice whispered in my head. With that, my body gave into the depths of unconsciousness. The last thing I knew was the sweet of voice Yugi Muto filling my head as I blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So, hey!

How did you like the first chapter? I think it turned out wonderful, much better than I anticipated. Thank you for the reviews for the last and quite look forward to the ones for this story. I look forward to having you all by my side as I begun a new story on that same principle.

Special thanks to two amazing people who helped me edit this chapter and motivated and helped me get over my fear to rewrite _Percy Jackson Trapped in YuGiOh_ into _Dreaming of Reality_.

First is like my number one fan because they loves every one of my stories, no matter how bad and helps me sort out my thoughts. Here they are: **_The Missing 3000_**

Second is the main editor. They don't have a fanfiction account so I'm gonna say their Wattpad username and that should be good. Presenting Wattpad Username: **Phantomhive_Butler**

 ***[1]:** If you got the reference, you get one of the biggest and yummiest, digital cookies in the world from me with love.

 ***[2]:** For all you Panic! At The Disco fans, I threw that in there because I'm one of you, too.

 ***[3]:** I don't take credit for those silly puns. I found them and I figured Percy would do something like that to annoy Andrew so I included them. But they're so cheesy anyone could have come up with them, but I'm doing the right thing and saying they're not mine.

 ***[4]:** Okay, this should settle the whole concept about her deck. Most of her cards I made up unlike ones like Monster Reborn and Pot of Greed, those types of cards are certainly real. But 90% of her deck is made up by me so that goes for the whole story. If the cards sound familiar, unless you know they're real, I'm sure I changed the concept of card like Aphrodite is a monster. I think there's a real card of Aphrodite but the one in Percy's deck is my made up version of her. Make sense?

Oh yeah. Don't look for that website, I highly doubt something like that exists. If there is, cool but I just needed something to explain her homemade deck.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. No Yu-Gi-Oh. No Percy Jackson. I just own my story. And that goes for the pictures on the cover, too. I just combined them and made a cover out of them. So, there's those disclaimers. That goes for the rest of the story also! (Although I'll probably doing disclaimers each chapter anyway.)

That's everything, I think. Like stated before, this story is also on Wattpad now. So, uh, let me know what you thought of the first chapter because I'm eager to know what you thought! I look forward to have all you as my readers in this new story and I thank you for all the reviews, favorites, community adds, and follows on the last story. And thank you for following me and favoriting me if you were one of those people, too!

 **Words (not including author's note): 4,767**

 **Pages: last time I checked, it was 11 pages on Goggle Docs... Yep, still is.**

 _With much love until next time with even more love,_

 _~J.J._


End file.
